Reality Of International Relations
Reality and Fiction of Tourism When finding popular articles online you may be unaware of how they came about or where they came from, but most of these articles have much more specific and well-researched articles from which they originate. These well-developed articles are usually termed scientific articles. Many authors who post somewhat comical articles have taken the general ideas from these scientific articles and reformed them into much more enjoyable pieces. But what is it about the discourse of these articles and their authors that makes them different? Between the scientific piece entitled “The Research is about the Follow-up Effect on City and Society which was Exerted by World Expo based on the Investigation of Inhabitants' Perception in Shanghai” and the popular movie called Borat,'' I will explain how discourse makes one article different from the other and how these articles can be connected. '''Summation of Article' Firstly, the scientific article entitled “The Research is about the Follow-up Effect on City and Society which was Exerted by World Expo based on the Investigation of Inhabitants’ Perception in Shanghai” discusses tourism and explains how people in Shanghai were greatly influenced after having visited the 2010 World Expo. 1,213 Shanghai habitants were interviewed with follow-up questions about the World Expo and their experience there. They found that it had a strong effect on Shanghai society and they have become more notable since then. Shanghai has also become improved in the communication of science, technology, and culture after having visited the 2010 World Expo. Visiting had a large educational effect on habitants, as well as an increase on promoting Chinese culture and strengthening of relationships between habitants, visitors, and tourists. After having gone to this World Expo, many of the Shanghai habitants were also able to witness the positive effects as well as the negative effects like conflicts, an increase in crime rates, and the suffering people from some traditional cultures people are undergoing. This is very beneficial to the leaders of those places who can now hopefully set up new policies and establish laws immediately following the World Expo. Analysis of Article This article, written by Yang Shunyong, Zhao Jinjie and Cao Yang, ''has an obvious intended audience, which would be anyone interested in learning more about the effects of the World Expo during the year 2010. This is most likely their intended audience, in which case they wrote very formally and in a monotone, informational based way. This method is appropriate for the given audience, because it is for someone who is interested in the factual evidence provided and not in some sort of satire or idea to make them laugh. In this way the authors used specific features such as diction and style to make this article more directed towards that kind of audience. A person with no interest in international relations would probably find this article very bland and boring, because of its unexcited tone. The authors have definitely assumed that their readers will understand what the World Expo is and why it occurs, because they have not spent much time explaining the actual event. This would make the article more intended for an older audience with some background knowledge of the World Expo. '''Summation of the Movie, 'Borat This movie is a 2006 British-American mockumentary comedy film written and produced and starring Sacha Cohen. This movie is about a fictitious Kazakh man named Borat, who is a journalist and on a job assigned by the Kazakh Ministry of Information, he departs his homeland Kazakhstan in a journey to America. During his trip in America, he conducts several interviews and questionnaires with locals in the area. This movie is a complete comedy as it makes fun of and jokes about Kazakhstan people, Jews, and reactions of Americans to this foreign journalist, Borat. It portrays satirically how much foreign people do not understand American culture. Beginning with Borat’s amazement with television, to his complete misunderstanding of joking in America, ending with his extremely raunchy table manners, it shows the large differences between the two cultures. After much strife and dealings with America, Borat eventually finds himself broke and despondent, and so he returns back to his homeland in Kazakhstan. At the end it shows how much he has learned from American culture as he explains all of the new items and ideas he has brought from there, like his new LCD television, iPods, and Laptops, as well as the idea of converting to Christianity. Analysis of the Movie, Borat The Producer Sacha Cohen must have assumed many things about the intended audience, which I believe would be anyone interested in comedy, as this is mostly a comedic film with little factual information actually given. Some things he would have assumed about the audience would be that jokes and stereotypical comedy do not offend them. This film would be directed primarily at a slightly educated audience who can actually understand all of the jokes being made, but it does not necessarily have to be an audience who knows a lot about Kazakhstan. Many of the features of this film that makes it interesting to this group of people, are things like comedy, the method of its production, and how it is presented. The diction and dialogue it uses is very basic but presented in a way to make it a top comedy. In one scene a man is trying to teach Borat how some Americans joke in the form of a “psych.” He attempts to teach this to Borat and Borat completely misses the whole idea of pausing slightly after saying something and saying “not.” If this was presented in a more casual way it would not have been as funny, but since they filmed it as part of one of his interviews and it was being taught by a seemingly famous man, it improved the possibility of comedy greatly. This was just one way the producer filmed the movie so that it would make it more comical, rather than purely informational based. Comparisons Between the Two There are a few things I noticed about the scientific article and the movie Borat that made them significantly similar and some things that made them very different. In the scientific article it discusses how the Shanghai habitants learned a lot about different cultures and technology, and then brought it back to their own civilization. The end of the movie, Borat, relates very closely to this part of the article in that they both show how international countries can come together and learn the different cultures from each other. This idea shows how they can both be related to each other as well as my discourse community. The ideas that make them different are mostly just the discourse and way the materials have been presented to their intended audiences. Firstly, they both have somewhat different audiences. Borat, being intended at a widespread comedy interested audience, and the scientific article, intended for a more scholarly educated audience interested more in the facts of international relations and tourism. Both authors use extremely different discourse to apply to each audience. The scientific article presents facts in a very informational way with somewhat dry dialogue, while Borat presents essentially just a story about a foreign man assigned to learn about American culture. But whilst these two pieces are written and presented in a completely different format, they both include the same ideals, primarily. Advice for the Freshmen For the most part, you already know how to write for a general audience. But what you may not know is that there are several things to think about when writing. Firstly, you need to know and understand who your intended audience is and what they are expecting. Once you understand them and know what they expect you can usually write your paper to agree with their desired ideals. For example, if it is a more scholarly piece, you may want to do a good deal of research and present factual evidence with an informational-based tone in your paper. Try not to be subjective, but sometimes a little bit of comedy can go along way to keep your paper interesting, as long as it is appropriate for your specific topic. Works Cited Shunyong, Yang, Zhao Jinjie, and Cao Yang. "The Research is about the Follow-up Effect on City and Society which was Exerted by World Expo based on the Investigation of Inhabitants’ Perception in Shanghai." (2013): 1217-23. Web. 11 Apr. 2014. Cohen, Sacha, prod. Borat. Dir. Charles Larry. 20th Century Fox, 2006. Film. 11 Apr 2014.